


Possibilities

by BubblesBabbles



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexy Times, i have no clue what i'm doing, screaming in my head, there may be a pug a rug and a mug, this might be a two part series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblesBabbles/pseuds/BubblesBabbles
Summary: Going to a wedding in Chatham was the last thing on Billie's mind when she found out her long-time boyfriend, now ex, had moved on. But her best friend needed her, and she could really use a distraction. She certainly finds one, but is it a one time rebound hook up or could it become more?
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Gary/Main Character (Love Island), Lottie/ Main Character, Lucas/Main Character (Love Island), Main Character/Main Character, Marisol/Main Character (Love Island), Noah/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this for a while, and like I don't even know what I'm supposed to say here. This is an AU where my mc, Billie, meets Gary and many of the other love island s2 cast out in the real world. It also stars my other mc Noelle, who will take a larger role later in the story, possibly getting her own time to shine.  
All my new peeps on Reddit have kind of inspired this. So shout out to them, and well I hope you guys enjoy, feel free to leave feedback and stuff, I'm not a pro and honestly, this is the first time I'm sharing my writing with anyone let alone somewhat complete strangers. Don't hold back. But please do enjoy.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the hotel and Billie couldn’t wait to get out and stretch. _ Finally, we’re here _ , Billie thought to herself taking in the tall older brick building. The drive from London to Chatham wasn’t very long, just over an hour, but Billie was still tired and sore from a long day of classes and work the day before. She had also struggled to fall asleep after getting a notification from Facebook of her ex changing his relationship status, a mere two months after they broke up.

Waking up early and packing for a weekend wedding in Chatham wasn’t exactly Billie’s idea of fun, especially with what she was currently going through. But her childhood best friend and partner in crime needed a date after her on-again-off-again boyfriend stood her up, for what Noelle swears is the last time, and Billie couldn’t leave her hanging. So she packed and left their flat in London, leaving instructions for their other roommate Chelsea not to burn the place down while they were gone, and even asked their friend Marisol to check in on the bubbly blonde.

Hopefully, nothing major happened while the two friends were gone, but Billie wasn’t happy about leaving so last minute. She would have preferred to have had all her ducks in a row, as her mum always said, but there was no helping it. She just had to hope Chelsea would be okay on her own for a few days. She took a deep breath before climbing out of the car, the smell of the water hit her first. They were close to the docks, you could even see them in the distance from their parking spot, the lights on the cranes blinking away. Billie always wondered what the different lights meant when she was a kid and would pretend that it was a secret language between the machines as they went about their work during the day.

“Billie, you’re daydreaming again” Noelle called out on the other side of the car, Billie blinked and turned to look at her friend. “Let’s get the bags in and I promise you can take a nap before the rehearsal dinner”

“You owe me” Billie reminded her friend

“For all eternity” Noelle smiled, Billie smiled back at her for the reference of their old childhood promise. “Now let’s get moving”

Billie watched her best friend, the girl was beautiful, always had been with her tanned skin and thick crazy curls. She was petite but feisty, eyes grey like an oncoming storm and a devilish smile. She could still remember the day she was introduced in their year 2 class, the Hello Kitty bandaid on her chin were a scar now sits proudly. She had come up to Billie in the middle of the hallway, hands on her hips full of sass, as she looked at the slightly taller girl. Noelle and Billie had been inseparable after that and even went to the same college and uni. And then when Billie transferred to London to get her Masters in Aerospace engineering, Noelle had followed her, claiming to want to build her social media opportunities in the big city.

The cousin whose wedding they were attending was the daughter of the aunt that raised Noelle. Noelle’s parents had died in a car accident months before the girls had met. And her aunt had taken her in. The cousins were close, and Noelle was to be the maid of honour, and Billie was there for support and free food. And hopefully forget about Lucas.

With bags in hand, they made their way into the lobby of the hotel they were to stay in for the next three days. Noelle checked them in and got the keys to their room. With a couple of hours until the rehearsal dinner, Billie was more than happy to throw her bags on her bed and just curl up into a little ball. She wasn’t normally this desperate for a nap, no time for them, but the last few hours have proven to her that maybe once in a while they weren’t such a bad thing.

Lunch came around too soon, and Billie grumbled as Noelle shook her awake. Sitting up, she looked around the room with blurry eyes and tried to remember that they were in Chatham.

“Hey I got us some sandwiches” Noelle shoved something in Billie’s hands, “Ham and cheese your favourite”

“Extra pickle?” Billie looks at the wrapped sandwich in her hand

“Obvs” Noelle rolls her eyes “Eat up” Noelle sat down in a chair nearby and flipped on the telly, their favourite guilty pleasure show, Love Island, was playing a rerun as they ate their lunch. “Thanks for coming again Bills”

“For eternity El” the girls ate in silence after that, the only sound the tv.

A few hours later, the two are running back and forth about the room getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. Noelle has changed from her jeans and t-shirt into a little black dress with a deep v-neck and ruffled skirt, a pair of black peep-toe booties giving her a couple of extra inches to her normally very short frame. Billie looks herself over in the mirror, she opted for a soft blush bodycon with long sleeves. Not that the sleeves did much for keeping her warm seeing as most of the dress was made of a mesh material. But the dress hugged her body nicely showing off the curves she once was ashamed of and the colour looked great on her. Billie smoothed the dress down then debated what she would do with her makeup. Noelle was the one who knew what she was doing when it came to makeup, Billie on the other hand rarely had time for it so only knew the basics.

“Make me pretty babe?” Billie turned to her friend

“Alright” Noelle came to stand next to Billie, she looked at the girl very carefully and then booped her on the nose “There you go, you’re beautiful”

“El” Billie rolled her eyes at the other girl, “help me with my makeup, you weirdo”

“See you should have just said that” Noelle starts rummaging through one of the makeup bags, she pulls out Billie’s few things of makeup and then some of her products.

Billie leans back on the counter while Noelle dabs, paints and brushes her face. Once they’re both done they grab their clutches and head down and out to their car to go meet the wedding party at the venue. Billie watches as the buildings change out the window, the sun is starting to set, and street lamps are coming on. The town has a charming feeling to it that reminds her of home. Soon they’re pulling into the driveway of a castle, a bloody castle.  _ Of course, Alexis is having her wedding at an actual castle, _ Billie sighed,  _ why am I not surprised. But hell did it have to be in Chatham there are hundreds of other castles in England. _ The castle was cute, well maintained, giving off fairytale vibes. _ Okay, it’s beautiful, I’ll give her that. _

They park next to other cars and get out. A gentleman, the owner of the castle, shows them to the barn where the wedding is to take place, and where the rest of the wedding party is already waiting for them. Alexis is standing in the middle of the group, she squeals when she sees Billie and Noelle and runs over to them giving them both massive bear hugs, The girl was taller than both of them and smothered them with her boobs, glitter from her dress sticking to Billie’s eyelashes.

“I’m so glad you made it!” Alexis says excitedly, “Come come we were just about to get started” she grabs Noelle’s hand “El love, you’ll be right next to me, Billie you can go ahead and stand by my mum”

“Auntie” Billie greeted the older woman

“Oh heavens me, if it isn’t little Bills” the woman smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on both her cheeks “You look just lovely, I haven’t seen you since you went off to London, you never do visit”

“It’s been a busy year, I will be visiting for the holidays” Billie gives the woman a quick peck back “I’ll make sure to stop by when I do”

“Oh I know you will, Noelle wouldn’t have it any other way”

The rehearsal was short, and they were soon on the road again to go to the restaurant for dinner. It was a swanky place with linen tablecloths and candles lit on the table. Billie wasn’t sure what the food in front of her was but it was pretty good, later she would find out it was snail, but for now, she lived in ignorance of what escargot was. The entree was even better, and she shared some with Noelle.

There was small talk amongst the table, mostly those who didn’t know each other being introduced. And others who haven’t seen Noelle or Billie since they left for London catching up. They lived in a small town most of their lives, where almost everyone knew everyone. But gossip was also big, and while Billie enjoyed hearing all the tidbits of things that may or may not have happened in the lives of her childhood neighbours, she wasn’t keen on hearing about her Ex.

“Did you hear Lucas is dating that Blake girl now?” one of Alexis’s friends says, Billie tried to swallow the food she had just put in her mouth, but it was like her throat had closed up on her refusing to let her even breathe. “They’re perfect for each other, all over each other whenever they’re seen in public, being so sweet and romantic” the girl suddenly covers her mouth looking at Billie, like she had just realised who was at the table

“Really Karen” Noelle glares at the blonde “You’re just as insensitive now as you were when we were all kids mucking about. Since you want to bring up people’s ex’s at the dinner table like that did you know Trevor is banging Ms Stillwater? You remember her right?”

“Noelle” her aunt chides, but Billie sees the small smirk she is trying to hold back, she never liked Karen.

“I didn’t mean to bring it up Noelle” Karen glares back “I forgot Billie was here,” the blonde looks down and rubs her tattooed arm

“You didn’t forget she was here, you just didn’t care” Noelle doesn’t let the girl off.

“Hey it’s fine” Billie squeezes Noelle’s arm “I already knew about Lucas, he changed his status on facebook last night, even claimed he found his dream girl” she fights back tears that start to sting her eyes.

“Aw babe” Noelle takes her friends hand, her face turning gentle “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it doesn’t matter, we’re here to celebrate Alexis’s wedding” Billie looks over at the bride “That’s all the matters right now”

“He wasn’t right for you Billie dear” Noelle’s aunt reached across Noelle to hold Billie’s hand

“Guys I’m ok really, let’s talk about Alexis” Billie reassured them “When’s the hen party, Alexis?”

“I wasn’t going to have a hen party” Alexis looks at her groom, who nods to her “But I think we need one,” she smiles at Billie “Let’s go, girls, drinks on me”

“Wait really?” Billie looks at her surprised, Noelle pulls her out of her chair

“Come on Bills” Noelle laughs, “Just go with it”

“We’ll call it the Billie is single and ready to mingle hen party!” Alexis leads the group through the restaurant. “Too bad Tim isn’t here!”

The girls huddled together as they walk out of the restaurant, a cool breeze ruffling their hair and making Billie regret not wearing a warmer dress, or at least grabbing a coat. But Billie hadn’t foreseen walking down a street from a nice restaurant to a seedy bar at 9 p.m. with five other girls. She should have guessed anything could happen, she has known the cousins her whole life, and the two tended to be spontaneous, moving to the beat of their own drums and you either kept up or got left behind. But Noelle never let her fall behind, she had made it her mission to make Billie’s life unexpected and full. The group passed maybe three or four bars until they found one that seemed to be pretty popular and bumping with loud music, Alexis talked to the bouncer, and got them in, whoops and cheers from their group as they shuffled into the hot club.

Music pounded through Billie’s body, the smell of alcohol and sweat hanging in the air, as the group made their way to a sticky table and all climbed into the booth. It was dimly lit with flashes of blue, pink and green lights combing over the dancing bodies in the middle of the place. 

“Drinks!” Alexis and Noelle yelled together, then giggled

“I’ll go get them,” Billie offered, since she was on the outside of the booth “Shots?”

“Oh, goddess yes!” Noelle yelled smiling at her best friend, “Don’t forget the limes babe!”

“I need to dance,” Karen said also scooting out of the booth, one of the other girls followed her

Billie wiggled her way through the crowd to the bar, squeezing through and almost tripping as her hands catch her on the edge of the bar counter. She frowns and looks back at the table where Noelle and Alexis are laughing at something dancing in their seats.  _ Now I just need to get the drinks back there. _

“That was quite the entrance,” Someone says next to her, and she turns to see who was talking. “It’s best not to trip too much in here though, heaven knows whats on these floors.”

“Good advice, I’ll try to keep that in mind” Billie smiles at the guy

“Hey, I’m Gary” he smiles back and holds out a hand to her

Billie hesitates for a second before taking the blonde’s suntanned hand in hers.  _ He’s kind of cute _ , she thinks to herself as she takes in his scruffy beard, glasses, red flannel and jeans,  _ probably a total lad though. _ His deep blue eyes linger on her, Billie’s cheeks warm a little as she struggles to respond.  _ Get ahold of yourself, Billie, you’ve talked to the male species before. Just tell him your name, it’s not that hard, oh goddess you haven’t spoken. You’re just staring at him. _

“Alright?” He raises a dark eyebrow watching her.

“Billie” she stutters out

“Who?” Gary glances around confused looking for who she called out to

“No, my name” she chuckles “My name is Billie”

“Well Billie, take a seat, I’ll get you a drink” Gary pats the barstool next to him, he waves down the bartender

“I can’t, I came with some friends” Billie glances back at the table, Noelle and Alexis are jumping around and dancing to the music blaring out of the speakers, 

“Me too, but doesn’t mean I can’t buy a beautiful girl a drink,” he says, following her gaze to the table, then looks back at her, a cheeky grin on his face “what brings you, girls, out tonight?”

“Hen party apparently” Billie sighs and takes the seat next to him

“Where’s the tiny crowns and sashes,” he asks making a gesture at his head “Aren’t you lot supposed to be dressed up.”

“Well it's kind of a last-minute hen party” Billie turns to the bar, “so no tiny crowns”

“Eloping?” he glances back at her friends

“No nothing like that” she shakes her head “The bride just hadn’t planned to do one. But I honestly find that hard to believe” she thought about it,  _ Alexis could have decided last minute I guess, but also already had a plan. Can never tell what is on her mind. _

“You should ask Ed if he has any stashed in the back”

“Ed?” Billie gives him a questioning look 

“You aren’t from around here then, Ed’s the barkeep, the owner too” Gary points to the bartender who is finally making his way down to them “Oi Ed, you’ve got a hen party in here that need tiny crowns.”

“They’re tiaras mate” Ed rolls his eyes at Gary when he comes to stand in front of them, “I hope he isn’t scaring you off darling, what can I get you.”

“Oh no, he has been very pleasant” Billie glances at Gary “For now could we get some shots and limes. For the table with the crazy redhead, make it two rounds”

“Coming right up, I’ll have one of the waitresses bring it over with those tiaras” Ed winked at her then moved on to the next group.

“See, what I tell ya, Ed had some” Gary says proudly

“You were right” Billie smiles, and gets up “Thanks, I’ll see you around”

“You’re not going to stick around?” Gary gets up too

“Sit,” Billie places a hand on his arm,  _ Oh he definitely works out _ , “Enjoy your beer, and the rest of your night”

“I’d enjoy it more if you stuck around” he sat back down

“That’s such a line” she rolls her eyes

“It might be a line, but doesn’t make it any less true”

“And how often does that work for you?” Billie smirks raising an eyebrow at him

“Not often if I’m honest” he shrugs, “But I don’t get to talk to a girl as gorgeous as you all the time.”

“You can buy me one drink” Billie sits back down next to him, he looks at her surprised, it’s her turn to shrug “What can I say I’m a sucker for bad pick up lines”

Gary quickly orders her a beer before she can change her mind, they talk and laugh, and Billie feels more relaxed than she has in a long time with a guy. Gary is funny, and sarcastic and keeps up with her when she talks about school, he seems genuinely interested in her field of study. They even have a heated discussion about robots taking over the world. She learns he is an only child, the exact opposite of Billie who is the middle child with four brothers. They talk about cars and completely disagree on which classic is the best, Gary stating that a 1978 classic beetle is not a real car, and Billie being offended by that and going into a rant on how it truly is. Gary talks about his work on the docks, which he admits is not as glamorous as building rocket ships, but Billie can’t help but admire the way his face lights up when he talks about the cranes he works on. She even tells him about her childhood fantasy.

“Well it is kind of like a secret language” he laughs, and she blushes “Just not between the machines”

“Look I was five” she takes a large drink of her fourth beer “I didn’t know”

“I think it’s cute” he nudges her lightly, butterflies dance in her gut at the casual gesture, and she isn’t sure if it’s the beer or her being weird “Honestly that’s not that bad I used to talk to trains”

“What?” she chokes on her beer

“Yeah, it wasn’t weird or anything” he blushes a little “It’s kind of like how some people had imaginary friends, my nan used to take me to the tracks to watch the trains, and I would” his blush darkens “I liked trains a lot so I would give them voices and stuff”

“Now that’s proper cute” Billie nudges him, he relaxes a little “I had an imaginary friend when I was a kid. Since I’m the only girl I used to want a sister, so I had Maria, my imaginary sister. My brothers would tease me non stop about her”

“I get wanting a sibling” for a moment Gary seems lost in thought staring at his beer

“Billie!” Noelle jumps on Billies back surprising them both.

“El” Billie laughs and peels her friend off, “What are you doing?”

“That’s what I want to ask! You didn’t come back to the table I was worried” Noelle notices Gary watching her

“I’m sorry, I got distracted” Billie glances at Gary

“And what’s distractions name?” Noelle smiled knowingly at her friend, then back at Gary.

“The names Gary” he holds a hand out to her, “You must be Maria”

“Maria is back?” Noelle looks at Billie shocked, and playfully smacks her “I can’t believe this I got rid of that bitch years ago, and now she is back, damn”

“No, she isn’t” Billie rolls her eyes “This is my best friend Noelle”

“I figured” he chuckles, Noelle takes his hand and shakes, then she is hanging on Billie again.

“Bills, come dance with me” Noelle whines “And we need more shots, bartender shots here please!”

Ed brings over glasses and pours each of them a shot, they clink glasses and throw them back. The bitter sharp taste of tequila hitting Billie’s tongue, they have two more. And then Noelle drags Billie out on the dance floor a few feet away. They dance together, the loud music coursing through Billie as she sways to the music, not listening to the lyrics just feeling the beat. She looks up and sees Gary watching her, she smiles at him and waves him down. He shakes his head, holding up his beer, but Billie can’t settle for that, she wants him to join her.

“I’ll be right back El” she yells to her friend

“You better!” Noelle yells back, Billie weaves through dancing bodies and grabs Gary’s hand when she gets close enough

“Come on, dance with us,” she insists, pulling his hand

“Oh alright” he takes one last drink of his beer and gets up “I’m warning you I don’t dance”

“Everyone dances” she leads him to where Noelle is still dancing and twirling “It doesn’t have to be good”

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you,” he says in her ear and electricity shoots up her spine

Gary is an awful dancer, and Billie spends more time laughing about it than actually dancing. He doesn’t seem to mind her laughing though and at times gets more ridiculous just to see if she’ll laugh more. And Billie, oh she hasn’t laughed this hard in a long time, and it felt so good too. She has to stop him when he starts spinning his arms in circles and thrusting his hips, her stomach hurting from the laughter as she grabs his muscular arm. He pulls her into him, trapping her in his arms holding her close surrounded by other dancing bodies.

“You are a terrible dancer” she laughs looking up at him and he just grins back “What else are you terrible at”

“Oh lots of things” he starts swaying her, Billie moves her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, enjoying the feel of him beneath her hands “I can’t make a sandwich to save my life, and I’m pretty daft when it comes to cleaning around the house, my nan is always yelling at me about that”

“Well that’s some points against you mate” she watches him, her forest-green eyes boring into him, mesmerising him.

“Are we scoring now?” he moves his hand to her waist and gently pulls her closer, their noses brush from their proximity, Billie inhales sharply, anticipation for something she knew could be a bad idea, but he doesn’t move. Waiting to see if she will.

“Hm maybe” she bites her lip “but I’ll keep that to myself for now”

“Now that seems a bit unfair” his breath is warm on her face, smelling of sweet mint and beer “I would like to know how I am doing”

“I can’t give everything away, we’ve only just met” Billie moves her hand back down to his chest and pushed herself away a little “You’ll just have to wait for your score”

“And I can’t convince you otherwise?”

“Nope” she turns in his arms so his chest is against her back, and she grinds into him “Now more dancing less talking”

They danced together like that for a few more songs, Billie letting other things in her mind slip away as she concentrated on the way his arms felt around her, his breath by her ear, she pushed thoughts of her ex out of her head as best she could when they threatened to surface. All it took was looking up at Gary, his beard brushing against her neck and cheek or those dangerously gorgeous blue eyes looking into hers. He didn’t push her for more as they danced, and she felt some disappointment.

When he stepped away to get another drink and talk to his mates that were at the bar, promising to come back, she danced with Noelle. The two twirling each other around or grinding on each other, some other dancers whooped or cheered for them, which just egged them on. Alexis and her friends joined in too, a crooked crown on her perfect head of ginger hair as she twirled her cousin around.

Gary watched the green-eyed beauty from where he sat chatting with some mates, trying to pay attention to what they were saying, but his mind always wandered to her. The way her long brown hair fell over her shoulders swaying with her, and that tight dress hugging her hips and other curves just right was almost sinful. He wasn’t a dancer, normally felt too embarrassed to, but he wanted to go back to her, to feel her soft body in his arms. He couldn’t explain it, but in the short time he’d had known her, he felt drawn to her. She was gorgeous, which was great, but also funny, and smart, no brilliant, witty and too good for him. But still she didn’t reject him, and as their eyes met across the room again, he knew he couldn’t sit around any longer. He threw back a shot his mate had ordered and excused himself from the group, making his way back out onto the dance floor to her.

Billie watched him approach her, and couldn’t help but feel like prey, as her body heated, and her heart raced, his eyes boring into her as she swayed to the music. She reached out a hand to him and he took it, pulling her to him, and as their bodies came close together she leaned into him, taking in his scent, feeling his muscles tense. She looked up into his face, mere inches from hers.  _ It’s now or never, _ she placed a hand on his cheek carefully cupping his face, leading him to meet her lips.

It was gentle and careful at first as their lips brushed each other, but she needed more. Billie gripped on to his open flannel pulling him closer as she leaned into the kiss. Melting into him as it got deeper, the taste of him burning into her, her nerves feeling electrified. His hand tangled into her hair holding her head, as he slipped his tongue between her lips teasing hers. They broke apart, giving smaller kisses as she grinned up at him, and he grinned back placing his forehead on hers.

“Now that’s what I call a first kiss.” he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear as he looks into her eyes 

“What makes a bad first kiss?” she asked

“Hmm,” he thought about it for a moment “sloppy kisses, when they’re too wet. It’s like drooling while getting in a snog,”

“That is very gross” Billie made a face and he chuckled

“What was your first kiss like?”

Billie froze, the smile on her face falling as she thought back on her first real kiss,  _ It was with Lucas. _ His family had just moved to town, and he was still new. Billie and Noelle had accompanied Alexis to a party that some of her college mates were holding, he was there, standing alone unsure of joining in on the festivities. She can’t remember what had driven her to approach him then, she had seen him around and thought he was really cute and a bit shy. But that night they had talked for hours at the party, completely forgetting it even was one, talking about the places he had lived, books, school, their dreams. He was so driven and intelligent, she felt like she had met her match.

At one point they had gotten dragged into a game of spin the bottle, and when his turn landed on her, her stomach had done somersaults. It was such a sweet and tender kiss, and afterwards, they both had the brightest blushes. They started dating almost a year later.

“Billie?” Gary’s voice pulled her back into reality and she blinked up at him, remembering where she was,  _ That was the past Billie _ “Lost you there, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just couldn’t remember” she smiled weakly “I’m really tired too”

“Let’s go sit down then” he runs his hands down her arm taking her hands

“Sure” she nodded, squeezing his hands

“Billie!” Alexis yelled coming out of nowhere and pulling the smaller girl into a hug, “Oh my gosh you’re so cute! Billie lets get more shots!

“Alexis I think you’ve had plenty” she laughed as she tried to keep her balance

“No, I haven’t! I’m drunk!” the redhead giggled, Noelle came over and Alexis diverted her attention to her cousin “Noelle!! Let’s get shots!”

“I think it's time to head out” Noelle laugh accepting her cousin hugs and a shower of kisses

“Yeah” Billie agreed then looked back at Gary “I’m sorry Gary, I should help Noelle take Alexis back”

“Don’t worry about it darling, I’ll walk you out” he took her hand in his again, smiling softly

“You don’t have to” she looked back and forth between him and Noelle who was draping Alexis’ arm over her shoulders

“I know, but I want to, come on” he pulled her along.

Gary took Alexis from Noelle, supporting her much easier even as he held onto Billie’s hand. Outside Billie called for an uber since the group had walked from the restaurant to the club, and we're all a bit tipsy. It arrived pretty quickly and the girls piled in, giggling like schoolgirls, Billie was the last one as she turned back to Gary.

“Thanks for waiting with us” she smiled up at him

“No need to thank me” he scratched the back of his head, looking down a little “I guess this is good night”

“It is” she also looked away, then back at him giving him a quick peck on the cheek “Goodnight Gary”

“Night Billie” he smirked. 


	2. Spirals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of the wedding and Billie is in for some girl time pampering with bestie and bride. But will surprise announcement ruin Billie's night, or will it push her to take risks?

Billie practically jumped out of bed when the alarm went off in the morning. Dizziness overtaking her, _ Shit how much did I drink,_ she grabbed her head, _ why does this always happen when I drink, I need to stop drinking. That’s it I’m never drinking again._ She looked over at the other bed, Noelle was already up, and Billie could hear the water in the bathroom running. _ Shower, I need a shower and food, and ten thousand Advil._ Knocking at the door brought her out of her head, she moaned as she got up, feeling even more like shit as she walked over to the door.

“Good morning sleepy head!” Alexis said cheerfully as she pushed her way into the room

“No, no chirpiness” Billie groaned “I don’t know how you are like this so early, you drank more than twice as much as I did. But I can’t handle chipper Alexis”

“Bills you’ve always been like this, since the first time I snuck you and Noelle vodka, you may be able to hold your liquor” Alexis flings a perfectly ginger curl over her shoulder “But the aftermath is always terrible, you need to drink more water.”

“Please stop talking” Billie takes a seat at the desk in the room, placing her head on the cold wood

“You need to get ready to go” Alexis said taking a paper cup from the desk, she knocked on the bathroom door then slipped inside, coming out a minute later handing Billie the cup now filled with water “It’s spa day, my bridesmaids and I are going to go be pampered before the big night tonight, and of course you have to come”

“Spa?” Billie slowly sipped the water, cherishing the cool drink as it soothed her insides “Like massages and face masks?”

“Yes-sir-re” Alexis smiles proud of herself, “A full day of pampering, massages, and cucumber water”

“Who could say no to that” Billie was starting to feel better about the day

Noelle eventually got out of the shower, and it was Billie’s turn. She let the hot water run overhead for a few minutes before washing her hair. The shower helped some of the hangover go away, but not enough of it. She took some Advil with another cup of water and followed Alexis and Noelle out of the hotel room. The three of them met with Karen and the others outside and all piled into Alexis’s car.

“Alexis please tell me you are feeding me before all the pampering” Billie leaned over the driver’s seat, looking over her sunglasses at the perky redhead

“Of course Billie, I’m not a monster” She pushed the grumpy girl back “sit down so I can drive”

True to her word, Alexis stopped at a small local cafe, where Billie could fill up on french toast, sausage and coffee. Finally, the hangover was just a distant memory as Billie chugged down her fifth cup of coffee for the day. She caught Karen watching her, but when they made eye contact, the blonde quickly looked away.

“So Bills, last night, who was that tasty snack of man you were dancing with,” Alexis asked, taking a sip of her orange juice as she watched Billie’s reaction

“His name is Gary” Billie nibbled on some fruit that came with her meal, the memory of Gary making her cheeks heat, she hoped they wouldn’t notice 

“So are you going to see him again?” Alexis wiggled her perfect eyebrows, “Maybe while you’re here?”

“Honestly, I don’t think so” she sets her fork down “He was really sweet and funny, a good bloke, but I doubt I’ll see him again while we’re here”

“Why hun?” Noelle looks at her friend concerned “You were having such a good time with him”

“Well one, we live in London” Billie ticked off the reasons with her fingers “Two I need to worry about school and my studies Three I’m never doing long-distance relationships ever again,” she thought about Lucas, and then quickly pushed him out of her head “And four, I didn’t even get his number last night”

“You didn’t get his number?” one of Alexis’ friends gasped

“He never asked” Billie played with her napkin

“Then you should have” Alexis exclaimed, “I swear men now just don’t know how to be forward with a woman, afraid she’ll find him to be too pushy. Jake was the same way you know.” she huffed “Didn’t tell me how he felt about me until it was almost too late”

“And look at you now cousin,” Noelle elbowed her cousin “marrying a bloke you met on tv, that probably cost you 50,000. Since you dumped Levi last minute for him”

“And I don’t regret it, I love that man. Levi and I are still good friends, and he is happy with his girlfriend” Alexis blushes “my only regret was not seeing it sooner, even with Erikah trying to tell me, but that’s my point. Billie if he doesn’t ask you should have asked.”

“It doesn’t really matter now does it?” Billie played with her napkin

The girls finished their breakfast and spent the rest of the day getting massages, facials, mani-pedis, the works. It was such a nice change from Billie’s normal routine of school, work, homework, more school. And about ten cups of coffee in between. The only thing they had to drink at the spa was champagne or cucumber water, so Billie stuck with the water, knowing full well her hangover from this morning was likely to make a full come back if she even sipped champagne. They got finger sandwiches and salads for lunch which they enjoyed out on the patio overlooking a gorgeous view of rolling English hills one way, and the water in the other direction. Billie wondered if she could see the docks from here, but after squinting into the distance for about ten minutes she realised how silly she was being.

_ Stop thinking about him, _ she chided herself, _ it was what, one kiss? Some good chat and dancing, nothing more. He’ll forget about you in a few days time, and you have plenty of other things to worry about. _She sighed heavily, the only thing worse than obsessing about her break up with Lucas was obsessing over a guy she didn’t even exchange numbers with. It didn’t matter that he was cute, charming and funny, and their kiss was like a lightning bolt to her nerves. She was leaving tomorrow, there was no avoiding it, and she had to forget about him.

The others eventually went back inside to get ready to leave, leaving Noelle and Billie on the patio. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Noelle couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Alright Bills it's getting cold sitting out here in this robe” The girl stood up “As plush as it is, we should go get dressed, maybe sneak them into our bags

“We don’t have bags” Billie smirked up at her friend

“Well shit” Noelle snapped her fingers “Alright, I’ll make a run for it, while you distract them”

“How about I just buy you a fancy plush robe for Christmas” Billie offered

“Now, I do like the sound of that” Noelle grinned and sat back down “Billie?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me honestly, how do you feel about Lucas dating Blake?”Billie stiffens at Noelle’s question but tries to relax as she comes up with an answer. _ Come up with an answer? Ugh no, Noelle will just see through it I should just be honest with her. _Billie collected her thoughts, then looked to her friend

“Not thrilled. If that’s what you are asking” Billie sighs “I always knew she fancied him. But I thought we were solid, We made it work when he left to go to school in Oxford, so I thought me leaving for London would be the same. I mean I am closer to him then I was back home. But during all those years of trying to make it work, and the fighting and the suspicion” Billie takes a deep breath rubbing her hands on her face “It was becoming too much, and I kept thinking, two more years and we can be together all the time again. But you know how that went”

“I should have been there when he broke up with you” Noelle reaches and takes Billie’s hand “I shouldn’t have gone to the states, I knew, I just knew I should have stayed”

“It’s ok El” Billie squeezes her hand “You were working, and I had Chelsea, Marisol, and even Lottie showed up. You should have seen her she came in kicking down the door looking for anything that was his so she could curse him”

“Oh I would have paid to see that, even helped her” Noelle laughs “You were too good for him Bills, even after everything you two went through, he was still just an insecure little man”

“I don’t know what I did to make him feel that way” Billie pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her head on them

“You didn’t do anything wrong, you gave him your heart, you stuck by him” Noelle gets up and kneels in front of Billie “What was going on in his head was all him”

“Thanks, Noelle” Billie gives her a faint smile, _ I need to move on _

“Come on, let’s go get changed” Noelle jumps up “Think I can stuff it under my shirt and pretend I’m pregnant?”

“Noelle” Billie rolls her eyes

Back at the hotel Billie gets ready for the wedding on her own. Noelle went to go help Alexis and the other bridesmaids get into their dresses, so Billie won’t see Noelle until the wedding. She couldn’t decide if it was nice to have the room to herself or not because she kept thinking about Lucas and Blake. _ Why did I waste so much time with him? _ Then she thought about Gary, the blue of his eyes, the way his lips moved when he smiled, the scruff of his beard against her skin. Chills ran through her, _ Damnit. _

Billie tried to concentrate on getting ready after that, not allowing herself to get distracted, she didn’t want to end up wearing two different shoes or having lipstick on her forehead. She slipped into a white and silver pinstripe jumpsuit, with a pair of sparkly heels, and some simple dangling star earrings Noelle had gotten her one Christmas. She adjusted the strap of her jumpsuit before putting on a bright red lippy to finish off her makeup. No fancy cat eyes today, just simple with a pop of colour. She admired her handy work in the mirror, _ Alright not too bad, I think Lottie would be proud._ She thought about the displaced goth Aussie that lived in their building. She had become a really good friend after she moved from Melbourne, always ready for a beach day, even though they lived nowhere near a beach. Thinking of the goth she decided to send her a selfie. She took one simply smiling and sent it.

A few seconds later she received a reply.

~_ Classic Look Billie, love that colour on you _~ 

Billie smiled and sent a thank you to her friend. Ready to go she grabbed a coat and her clutch, making sure everything was in it. Then headed out to the venue.

The wedding was beautiful, the ceremony was held right after the sunset, fairy lights were hung everywhere, with garlands of flowers and candles lit. It was very romantic Billie thought, and very much Alexis, who wore a breathtaking rose pink wedding dress. The dress an a-line cut made of tulle and lace, off the shoulder with loose poofy sleeves, very boho chic, and flowers braided in her hair like a fairytale princess, Alexis looked amazing and so happy. Jake’s face lit up when he laid eyes on her, Billie thought she could see tears, as he held his breath watching his bride walk up the aisle to him. Noelle stood with the other bridesmaids, and Billie knew her friend would soon be crying, and not just because she was forced to wear a fuschia coloured bridesmaid dress, but because someone she always admired as an older sister was getting the fairytale ending she always dreamed of.

Alexis’ father gave her away at the makeshift altar, which was an arch covered in roses and other flowers. He whispered something in Jake’s ear, which made Jake laugh and her father sat with Billie and his beloved wife. They held each other's hand as they watched their daughter get married. Billie watched the older couple smile, tears fighting to break free, and she thought of her parents. She missed them immensely, talked to her mom regularly, and had even hoped to see them at the wedding. But her stepfather couldn’t make it because of work, and mum’s health had been so poor this last month from all the chemo, they didn’t want to risk her falling ill. They sent their regards and a gift though and told Billie to give their congratulations. She just wished she could have seen them. She hated to admit it, but she was desperate for their love right about now.

After the ceremony was a cocktail hour, drinks and food were passed out, and people made idle chat. Billie caught up with people she hadn’t seen in years or barely knew. Talked about school and what she was studying, which bored most. And then they would ask if she was seeing anyone, or if they were that random person that happened to know she used to date Lucas, would ask how he was. They always looked guilty when she would kindly tell them that she and Lucas had broken up, some apologised, others walked away awkwardly, a few had mixed her’s and Blake’s names up. Dinner was taking much too long, and Billie knew she wouldn’t get to sit and escape the awkward painful conversations until the happy couple made their appearance. _ I wouldn’t be surprised if they made a run for it, I would honestly at this point. Bar, where is the bar. _ Billie located the bar and made her way over. At the last second, she tripped a little but caught herself on the edge of the bar.

“Billie?” a deep familiar voice came from behind her, heat rose in her cheeks and she knew she was blushing before she even turned to look at the person who called her

“Gary?” she tried to hold back her shock as she looked at the rugged blonde, he’d cleaned up, wearing a nice well fitted white suit, with a black button-down shirt, he smiled at her and got closer “What are you doing here?”

“Well see, the thing is, you never gave me your phone number” he rubbed his beard chin “So I thought, hey why not wedding crash every wedding I can find this weekend and hope I get lucky”

“What?” Billie was mortified by the idea, and he could see it on her face, but when he laughed she relaxed

“Don’t be daft,” he said between laughter “Oh but I had you there, no, my nan needed a date so she showed up out of the blue threw this monkey suit at me and told me to come along”

“Thank goodness” Billie sighed a breath of relief

“I’m not that desperate” he took a seat at the bar, “though it would be nice if you would sit and have a drink with me, and afterwards we can talk about getting your number”

“Hmm” Billie eyed him, something fluttered in her stomach at the thought of bumping into him again like this, _ Coincidence nothing more _“Alright, I guess you can buy me one drink”

“That’s what you said last night darling” he gave her a cheeky smirk 

“Let’s hope I don’t make it a habit” she whispered under her breath as she took the seat next to him

“Barkeep, what do you have on the menu?” Gary called to the bartender.

  
  


They ordered drinks and made small talk, it turns out Gary’s nan used to be a family friend to the bride, and the invitation was last minute when Alexis’ mum had run into the older woman at the market. Gary didn’t even know anyone at the wedding besides Billie. And he didn’t mind too much as he watched her laugh at one of his lame jokes, he couldn’t help but stare at the way her face lit up when she laughed, the curve of her full lips when she would smile or smirk. He wanted to kiss her, like the night before, but he could tell she was holding herself back, and despite the need to hold her in his arms and desire to taste her, he didn’t reach out. Billie would have the choice to make the first move.

Billie knew he was watching her, would catch him staring, with those deep blue eyes that beckoned her. But she had to resist, if she didn’t she would regret it. So she kept her distance, and tight hold of her heart. He made it difficult though, with the way he smiled, or casually brushed her hand with his, leaning in close, smelling like peppermint, to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. It's like he knew her reservations and was testing her, seeing if she’ll break. _ But he isn’t that manipulative, is he? _

The music quieted and the DJ Big T announced the happy couple. Billie thought she recognised him from Love Island, in fact, she saw a few of the other ex-islanders, like Jen, Tahlia, Reese and Erikah. Even Rohan and Cherry. They all seemed to keep a low profile, happily chatting amongst themselves or with other guests. Alexis and Jake made their entrance, to whoops and hollers, their wedding court following behind them as they took to the centre of the dance floor for their first dance. Noelle caught her eye, and waved enthusiastically, which Billie returned. She watched mesmerised by the couple and was impressed Alexis learned how to dance finally, at least well enough not to trip on Jake. Once the first song was over other couples made their way to the dance floor and the party officially started.

“Care to dance?” Gary asks, Billie looks over at him surprised

“I thought you didn’t dance” she raised an eyebrow at him

“Oh I don’t darling” he holds out one of his hands to her “But you look like you want to dance, and what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t indulge you?”

“One that can’t dance” she took his hand anyways “But I’ll let you indulge me”

“That’s my girl” he laced their fingers together and she felt her heartbeat race, her face heating at what he said.

Gary leads her to the dance floor and puts her hands on his shoulders before resting his hands on her hips. Billie’s heartbeat can’t seem to calm down as she thinks about the night before when they were this close, the way she had flirted and grinded on him, and the kiss, that bloody kiss that made her blood boil with excitement whenever she thought about it.

“Hey” Gary whispers to her “Get out of your head, and enjoy the moment”

“What?” she looks up at him, his blue eyes boring into her

“I’ve noticed, when you zone out or start thinking too much, right here” he taps in between her eyebrows “You get lines right here.”

“I do not” she swats his hand away

“Oh yes you do” he chuckles “Stay here with me, at this moment Billie, don’t think”

“That’s easier said than done” she looks away, watching other couples dance around her

“It doesn’t have to be” he whispered in her ear, her ear tingles “just try it, I promise you’ll have more fun”

There were two slow songs that they mostly just swayed too, but Billie tried to stay in the moment like Gary asked, she found she enjoyed the quiet moments between them as much as the laughter and banter. He held her close whispering in her ear from time to time, pointing out other couples, or cracking a joke. He knew he was getting her to open up when she relaxed in his embrace and sometimes laid her head on his shoulder. She would look up at him with those deep green eyes and long eyelashes, and he knew he wanted to see them more, see the sparkle of life in them whenever she came up with something witty or flirty to say.

Soon the second song ended and a more upbeat song came on. They were still close, holding on to each other, when Noelle came up to them, grinning from ear to ear as she took the two in.

“Billie!” She yelled over the music, Billie jumped and quickly peeled herself from Gary, disappointment flashed across Gary’s face for a split second

“Noelle!” Billie took her friend into a massive hug “there you are!”

“I’m not interrupting am I?” Noelle looks from Billie to Gary

“No I was going to get another drink” Gary scratched the back of his head not looking at either of them “I, I’ll be back”

“Gary” Billie called after him, he looked back at her and smiled

“Dance with your friend”

“Damn, I guess I should have just left you two alone” Noelle tsks “you guys looked so good together”

“It’s fine Noelle” Billie sighs, “I can’t spend the whole evening with him, it’s not practical”

“Who cares about practical, have fun girl, be a little messy” Noelle elbows her friend, “he is obviously into you, you’re digging him. Give it a chance even if it’s just for one night”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now” 

“It’s not going to go away just because we don’t talk about it” Noelle looked pointedly at her friend

“I live in London, he lives here. I just broke up with my boyfriend of six years, I’m not ready for another relationship, especially not a long-distance one.” Billie glared at her friend “It’s better I don’t get carried away thinking we have anything more than some mutual attraction.”

“I think you’ll regret not giving it a chance” Noelle shook her head, she looked over to the dance floor “Come on single lady, let's go dance”

Dinner is amazing, she expecting nothing less from a chef, or well Alexis who despite her tall lean figure ate more than a full-grown man twice her size, and it was a much-needed break from dancing. Billie enjoys the time off her feet while Noelle jumps back and forth from eating to dancing to chatting with people. Billie watches from afar admiring how Noelle seems to get more energy as time passes, while Billie is very much the opposite. A cocktail gets set next to her and she looks up to see Karen standing next to her.

“Hey, can I sit with you?” Karen asks hesitantly 

“Sure” Billie nods, the blonde sighs in relief and takes a seat “ what’s up Karen?”

“I wanted to properly apologize Bill, about what I said about Lucas” Karen looks nervously at the tablecloth fiddling with it “I sometimes forget your break up was so recent, and I just said it without realising”

“It’s honestly fine, it might as well have happened long ago with how things were between us” Billie watches Noelle on the dance floor “don’t worry about it”

“I need you to understand I didn’t mean it ” Karen pushed “I really am sorry”

“Karen” Billie turns to look at the tattooed blonde “I get it, I’m not mad, now please leave me alone” 

Karen gets up and walks away, Billie knows it's probably not the last time she will approach her, and despite not being close friends with the girl, she knew Lucas wasn't what she wanted to talk about. But Billie didn’t have much patience for her tonight. She picked up the cocktail Karen left and chugged it, the bitter alcohol burning her throat as it went down. She caught a waiter and ordered another drink giving them the empty glass. As the waiter returned she caught sight of Gary being dragged onto the dance floor with Karen and her friends.

Her blood boiled at the sight, and she didn’t understand why. She drank the new cocktail just as quickly as the first and ordered another. _ Great, I’m getting jealous over someone I’m not even with _. She sipped at some water that was at her table from dinner while she waited for her new drink to come. A few people stopped by greeted her, and exchanged pleasantries, Alexis’ parents even stopped by to check on her and told her to visit them whenever she was home again. Then she felt her phone go off in her clutch, and wondering if it was a message from Chelsea or Marisol, she pulled it out, disappointed to see it was a facebook notification from Blake. She had no idea why the tanned beauty would tag her in anything since they weren’t friends, even on facebook. So she opened the notification, just to have her stomach plummet and the world to spin around her.

~WE’RE ENGAGED!! OMG, I love this man so much!! I feel so lucky to be with him, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him!!~

Billie sat there staring at her phone, and the picture of Blake holding on tightly to Lucas, her hand held close to the camera with a diamond ring proudly on display. They’re both smiling broadly at the camera, Lucas’ strong features and dark hair just as she remembered them, Blake with her perfectly tan skin and long shiny hair. Oh, how Billie wanted to shave all that hair off right now. She couldn’t believe her eyes, she turned off the phone and waited a few minutes before turning it back on. It was still there, the post, burning holes into her eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she was dialling his number, it rang and rang, and then he picked up.

“Billie?” Lucas’ voice came through the phone

“You’re engaged” was all she managed to say, her throat feeling tight, it was a minute before he responded, Billie’s heart raced in her chest, thudding harder than it ever has.

“Yes” he responded after what felt like forever

“Two month Lucas, we broke up two months ago,” Billie held back her tears, covering her mouth

“I don’t owe you an explanation, things were over a long time ago” she could hear the strain in his voice like he was somehow hurt too, which didn’t seem fair “We just finally put it to rest. But I’ve moved on, you should too” he hung up after that.

Billie looked at her phone a little longer before finally pulling herself back to reality. If that was how things were going to be then fine. She deleted the notification then blocked Blake, something she has never had to do before, she scrolled through her phone deleting every picture of Lucas and their time together. His messages and calls, and even his number. When that was done, she threw her phone back in her clutch and stood up. Her head was swirling with thoughts, anger, hurt, wounded pride. But she pushed that all to the side.

She saw him then, Gary, and decided to listen to her best friend. She weaved through the dance floor with a mission. He noticed her when she got close and separated himself from the girl he was dancing with, saying something, probably an apology, before coming to stand in front of Billie. She looked up at him, studying his face, as other people danced around them.

Gary couldn’t tell what was going through her mind at that moment. She was upset, he felt, but about what he couldn’t tell. She stared up at him, not saying anything and he wanted to hold her. He held out a hand brushing her soft cheek and she leaned into it, closing her eyes.

“Billie?” her name is barely a whisper on his lips

She opened those beautiful green eyes and looked at him again. And before he could say anything more, she pulled him into her, their lips meeting harshly as she kissed him. It was rough at first, desperate, but quickly it got soft and she pulled away. She looked at him with those eyes he was slowly getting addicted to, tears in the corner of them, as she pulled farther away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that” Billie covers her mouth with her hand and slowly backs away, guilt flooding her “I’m sorry Gary”

“Billie wait” he follows her through the crowd, catching her right outside the dance floor “Billie stop” she looks back at him, regret on her features. He slowly pulls her into his embrace and she buries her face in his chest “Hey it’s ok, whatever is wrong it’s ok.” he pets her head holding her close.

“I can’t breathe Gary,” she says against his chest and he loosens his arms on her, she looks up at him, and he wipes a tear from her face “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you so suddenly like that”

“Hey I don’t mind” he chuckled, “Normally I like a little warning, but I’ll forgive you this time”

“This time?” she raised an eyebrow at him

“Yeah, this time.” he cups her face in his hand and gently pulling her closer until their lips are just brushing “I’m going to kiss you now” he whispers

“Okay” Billie’s breath caught in her throat.

The kiss started gentle, and Billie leaned into it, wanting more, Gary obliged and pulled her closer until she swore he could feel her heart beating in her chest. Her hands found their way to his shoulders and around his neck. They broke apart, out of breath and he grinned at her as he rested his forehead on hers.

“I've been waiting to do that all night, actually since you left me at the club last night” he kissed her forehead, “Do you want a drink?”

“No” she pulled him into another kiss, and it was like the whole world around her disappeared, when they broke apart again she smiled at him, excitement in her voice, “Can we get out of here?”

“Absolutely” he gave her a quick peck and then pulled away “Wait by that door right there, I’ll get my coat”

“I should grab mine too,” Billie remembered her coat and clutch still sitting at her table

“I’ll get it, which table?” he started for the tables

“Eleven!” she called after him

Billie looked around, she felt giddy and silly. But she wanted this before she could stop and change her mind she rushed over to the bar and got one last drink. Drinking it down quickly then rushing over to the exit where she was to meet Gary. Maybe it was a one night stand, maybe she was leading the poor bloke on, but she needed fun, she needed this after everything she went through with Lucas. Gary joined her at the door pulling her in for a quick kiss before helping her into her coat and passing her her clutch. He tucked her under his arm as he leads her out and to his car. It was an old pick up truck, pale blue and in need of some work but it had a lot of character and Billie liked it. He helped her in the passenger's seat and once she was in rushed over to the other side.

“You’re sure right?” Gary looked at her before starting the car, he was giving her a chance to back down, it warmed her heart, but that wasn’t what she needed right now. She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Yes Gary, I’m sure” she whispered


	3. Dirty Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie goes home with Gary, but will one of them get cold feet? Spolier no, but things aren't all sun shine and rainbows the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is the first time I'm writing a sex scene, it is fast paced, probably not very good either, you know like most peoples first time. But here you go, feed back always welcome and thanks for reading!

The two of them didn’t say much on the drive to Gary’s, the air was tense and Billie wasn’t sure if it was because Gary was having second thoughts or not. She worried as she glanced over at him that he would turn her away at the last second, but feeling her staring he reached over and took her hand in his large one, squeezing. That small gesture calmed her just enough, and she squeezed his hand back.

When they got to his flat he led her inside and they stood awkwardly in the entry for a moment before they both peeled off their coats and hung them in the closet, then it was like they weren’t sure what to say as they stared at each other. The air getting thick between them. She was highly aware of how close they were in the small space, and she knew all she had to do was take one step and she would be in his arms. 

“So um” he looked around a bit nervously “Do you want a tour?”

“Gary” she placed a hand on his cheek turning his head to look her in the eyes “Just kiss me”

He says nothing as he pulls her into the kiss, his tongue easily slipping between her lips as he pulled her closer to him. Her body fit perfectly against his, she leans into the kiss, pushing against him until his back comes into contact with the wall. She pins him there, pressing into him, running her hands up his chest and around his neck, one hand going into his soft blonde hair. His hands trail down her body, finding her hips then circling to cup her ass. He squeezes it and she lets out a sound in the back of her throat. That sound drives him on, he wants to hear it again, find out what other sounds she makes. 

He keeps one hand on her ass while his other one moves down her leg, grabbing onto her thigh he lifts her leg wrapping it on his waist. She can feel him hard against her through the fabric of their clothes as she grinds into him. He groans into her mouth and in one swift movement he’s spun them around so that she is pressed into the wall, her other leg finds its way up around his waist locking her ankles behind his back as he supports her. He takes his lips away and trails kisses down her cheek to her neck, he nips her collarbone before gently kissing it, then repeats the action and she moans softly into his ear. Gary moves back to her lips, she bites his bottom lip. Mischief dancing in her eyes, as he looks at her, she’s grinning like a little devil, breathing heavily, their breath mixing.

“You’re something you know that” he kisses her cheek, his beard softly scratching her face. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” she whispers, leaning into his kisses

“I think you know exactly what I mean”

He pulls them away from the wall easily carrying her down the hallway as she kisses his neck holding onto him tightly. Once they're in the bedroom he drops her onto the bed and she can’t help but giggle at the sensation as she lands on the mattress. She holds a heeled foot up at him and he undoes the straps to her shoes, keeping eye contact with her the whole time as he slips each one off throwing them over his shoulder. She shivers at the look in his eyes, feeling the need for things to go further, faster. Billie runs her hands up her body, Gary watching every move, as she unzipped her jumpsuit, the sound satisfying as the fabric that once hugged her curves becomes loose, slowly shimmying out of it. His eyes run up and down her body as she lays there in only her panties, his heart aches at the sight of her.

“You’re bloody gorgeous” he tries to memorise every curve, from her soft lips and ample breast down to her thicker hips. And the way the lights from outside caught on her skin, the shadows it created across her body.

“No talking” she reaches a hand out to him and when he takes it she pulls him down on her

Gary holds himself above her with one arm, his free hand cupping her face as she pulls him back in for a deep kiss. He moves it down her neck to her breast cupping one in his hand, the rough skin of his palm rubbing against her nipple as he massages it, pinching and pulling on it. She arches her back into him needing to feel his weight on her, her hands finding the buttons of his shirt quickly undoing them then pushing it off. He broke their kiss long enough to take off the shirt and throw it to the side. She doesn’t hesitate once he returns to her working on his belt and pants.

“You have a condom right?” she asks breathlessly between kisses

“Of course”

“Get it on” she directs him, pushing him away a little

He sits up and rummages through the bedside table, and while she waits for him to get out of his pants and get the condom on, Billie slips out of her panties rolling onto her stomach and lifting her ass up just enough.

“Goddamn woman” he takes in a sharp breath watching her wiggle her ass

“Come on big man,” she says over her shoulder, anticipation rolling through her.

He kisses up her back, gripping her ass in his hands, as he leans over her. She pushes back, wanting to feel him, but he takes his time, reaching around her, one hand moves to her breast, cupping it with rough precision, playing with her nipple with his fingertips. His other hand moves between her thighs, teasing her, testing her sensitivity. She lets out a moan, her skin on fire, her lower half, wet and ready to take him. Her body feels like it's on fire everywhere he touches and she craves more. More touches, more kisses more of anything he’ll give her. 

He slides a finger in her, she’s almost dripping as he moves his finger around, in and out, sending sensations through her. Then he slips a second one in, and Billie lets out a low moan, biting her lip, he moves his fingers in her, building the pressure. When he finds her sensitive spot she trembles, gripping onto the sheet beneath her.

“Gary” she whines

“Just tell me if want me to stop darling” he rubs his thumb on her clit, and she gasps

“No. don’t. stop” she says with a heavy breath

He picks up his pace, as her arms lose their strength and she arches down into the bed. Moving her hips slightly she tightens around his fingers, a climax slowly building inside her. She moaned into the bed, her heart beating erratically, her mind wandering and going blank. The only thing she can think about is the way his fingers move sending lighting through her or the way he bites on her hip gently before kissing it. She needed more though.

“Please” she struggles to get the words out “Please Gary I need to feel you in me now”

“Me too darling” he slowly removes his fingers, and she feels momentarily lonely.

Finally, he goes to slide into her and she gasps feeling him. He’s thick inside her, pressing as far as he can, adjusting, every nerve in her aware of him. Still so sensitive she lets out a deep moan as he begins to move, the tips of his fingers digging into her hip, he goes slowly at first picking up the pace as she pushed back into him, gripping him tighter inside her. She tangles her hands in the sheets, gripping them as best she can, panting hard, feeling his breath on her back, as he moves faster, going harder into her.

“Keep doing that” she managed, forcing the words out, “yes oh my god, Gary,”

“Lift your leg darling” Gary grunted out, she obliged and he helped guide her leg, holding onto it firmly as he thrust into her hard “you’re amazing babe, you feel amazing”

“Harder Gary” she whined “I’m going to come”

He found her sensitive spot again, and she almost crumpled right there, moving her hips as much as she could, getting him to hit it. Her orgasm was coming, her whole body shook and trembled with the release, bliss coming shortly after, Gary rode out her climax, increasing the time of it, soon finding his own as she tightened around him. His hands gripping both her thigh and waist so hard she was sure they would bruise, but she didn’t care as she felt him tremble in her before collapsing his head on her back. He carefully sets her leg down, neither of them moving from their positions, she could still feel him inside her as he twitched. He pulls out the motion sending more thrills through her, and they both collapse into the bed staring up at the ceiling. 

Breathing heavy and hoarse, they look at each other, and Gary grins pulling Billie into a cuddle. She is surprised at first, unsure what to do but as he wraps his arms around her hips and holds her close, she relaxes snuggling up to his chest and listening to the sound of his racing heart.

“I don’t know about you, but that was pretty great,” he finally said, his voice hoarse

“I’m inclined to agree” she giggled into his chest, his arms tighten around her

“Shit let me clean up” he started to sit up pulling her with him “Wanna take a shower?”

“Will you be in this shower?” she eyed him

“I mean that was the plan unless you just want me to watch you shower” he gave her a cheeky smirk, “But I do need to take one too”

“So you wanna take a shower together” 

“It’ll certainly cut down on the water usage” he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed smacking him on the arm

“I highly doubt that” she rolled her eyes, but then he swept her up in his arms carrying her to the bathroom “Gary!”

“Is that a no?” he looked her in the eyes

“I’ll take a shower with you” she kissed his forehead “As long as you aren’t distracting”

“I’ll try” the look in his eyes said otherwise.

Billie woke up the next morning in a room she didn’t recognise, naked wrapped in sheets that were not her own, and a hangover rearing its ugly head. She gripped her head looking around the room very confused and alone. She could smell food cooking, so she wasn’t completely alone, crawling out of the bed she wrapped a sheet around her and found her way out of the room. She came into what looked like a living room and followed the smell of food into the kitchen close by. _ Gary _, she was surprised to see him standing there, looking so good in his grey joggers and a black t-shirt, hunched over a frying pan, humming along to something that Billie couldn’t hear. When she caught sight of a hickey on his neck everything came back to her.

_ Shit shit shit shit, _ she screams internally. _ I slept with him, multiple times, what the hell was I thinking! _She started backing away slowly hoping to sneak out, but the sheet caught under her foot and she stumbled back crashing into the wall. She was quickly reminded of her hangover as the world spun around her.

“Billie?” Gary turned surprised to see her sitting on the floor, and rushed over “Are you alright?”

“Yeah” she was not alright “I’m just a clutz”

“Why are you wrapped in a sheet?” he helped her up steadying her “Not that I’m complaining,” she blushed harshly, remembering that she was both naked under the sheet, and that he’d already seen every inch of her, “But I left out a change of clothes for you”

“That’s really sweet Gary,” she looked away “But I really should be going”

“None of that” he spun her around, ushering her back to the room slapping her ass as she went “Get dressed, unless of course, you prefer to hang around naked” he winked “And then come out to eat, alright?”

“Alright” she struggled to reject him especially when her stomach growled and head spun from the hangover.

He left her alone in the room and she located the clothes he mentioned. One of his t-shirts and a pair jogger sweats like the ones he was wearing, both were a little baggy on her smaller frame, and she had to pull the drawstring of the pants a little tighter. She also found her hair elastic in the adjoining bathroom and pulled her long locks into a messy bun

“What did you get yourself into Billie!” she looked down at the clothes, tugging on them here and there, mentally kicking herself, “Oh god I don’t feel so good, I drank again didn’t I?” she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror “You’re a right idiot you know that? Wait is that a hickey?” she pulled the collar of the shirt to see her neck, there between her neck and shoulder she had a little blue bruise, she imagined Gary’s lips there, and her heart raced. _ Get ahold of yourself! _

Cautiously she left the bedroom, hoping to still wake up from the dream because that’s what it had to be right? A very vivid dream that included a very cute, buff crane operator from Chatham. But it wasn’t a dream as she peeked into the kitchen and saw him still there, cooking away, looking amazing and happy, and like he got lucky. _ Well, he did Billie, you screwed the poor bastard and now he is making you breakfast, for what? So you can run home and never see him again. _She groaned and he looked up at her.

“Alright?” he looked concerned as he set the pan full of scrambled eggs down “Billie you don’t look so good”

“I just need some Advil, and lots of coffee,” she assured him

“Don’t have any coffee, but I can make you a cuppa” he motioned to his electric kettle, the face Billie made told him all he needed to know about how she felt about that. “Don’t look so upset about it, I make a proper cuppa”

“Oh No, that’s not the problem Gary, I’m sorry” she covered her mouth feeling guilty “I’m sure you make an excellent cuppa and would love some.”

“Here come take a seat I’ll get you some” he went to turn the stove off checking on the eggs

“Sit where?” she looked around the kitchen, there was no table or chairs, Gary lifted her easily making her gasp in surprise at the suddenness, then he gently placed her on the counter

“Right there darling” he gave her one of his cheeky smiles that she was starting to get too used to. “I’ll fix you a plate too, I’m not a great cook, you’re lucky I can at least make eggs and toast”

Gary was an excellent host, and very doting as he got her Advil and water. He served up eggs, sausage and toast, and he did make a pretty decent cup of tea, nothing super fancy just ginger tea, with a bit of sugar just the way she preferred it, the sharp tangy taste of the ginger helping her stomach. In fact, he was being such a good host she slowly grew suspicious of him.

“Are you always like this when you bring a girl home?” she set her cup down, reaching over to the sink to put her empty plate in. He helped her, and she frowned

“Not always no” he looked away sheepishly “Most of the time they leave the same night or early morning. Not even many of the girls I actually dated stuck around”

“Then why the special treatment?” she watched him push around a sausage before looking back up at her

“Because you’re special,” he said, watching her right back with those gorgeous blue eyes. “At least that’s what I think it is”

“That’s such a line” she rolled her eyes, she pushed herself to the edge of the counter ready to jump down “I need to head back, and call Noelle”

“Noelle already called” he came to help her, but she had stopped and was staring at him again

“How, she doesn’t have your number”

“She called your phone, it kept ringing while you were asleep so I answered to let her know where you were”

“You did what!” she pushed him away and jumped down “You don’t just answer someone’s phone like that Gary!”

“You were asleep, after last night I thought you could rest awhile” his eyebrows furrowed, offended she would be so upset “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” she scoffed “You invaded my privacy! You went through my stuff and answered MY phone!”

“It’s not like I went through the phone, or even looked through your purse, I answered it and put it back” his lips pursed

“Boundaries Gary! It's about boundaries, I don’t know you and you certainly don’t know me”

“That could be up for debate after last night” his cheekiness slipped through but he quickly went back to being angry

“I cannot believe this” Billie ran her hands through her hand “It’s like talking to a brick wall”

“If it was the other way around you would have done the same” he crosses his arms over his chest, glaring down at her

“No, I wouldn’t have! I would have woken your ass up!” she storms out of the kitchen “I need to go”

“Wait Billie” he follows her, “don’t be like this, we were having a good morning”

“I don’t care!” she slammed his bedroom door in his face and locked it “I’m going! So leave me alone!”

“Fine!” he yelled through the door, she listened for him to leave then slid down the door pulling her knees to her chest.

_ Did I seriously just get mad about him answering my phone? _ She grumbled _ , He was trying to be nice, and let you sleep in, you never sleep in. And it's better Noelle got an answer than nothing, she was probably worried sick. She was probably losing her mind, I didn’t tell her I was leaving last night, oh god I left the car there. Wait no Noelle has the keys I just had the spare. Still, I’m a terrible friend. I need to call her and apologize. Maybe she can come to pick me up. I can’t stay locked up in here. Where are my clothes? _

She sat there grumbling into her lap, his smell surrounding her, _ I used his soap last night, that’s why I smell like him _ . _ Goddamnit why does he smell so good, his clothes too, what detergent does he use. _There is a soft tapping at the door and Billie jumps. Carefully standing up she opens the door slightly and peers out. Gary is looking at the floor, guilt all over his face as he looks up at her.

“Look, I’m not good with conflict, or fights” he scratched his beard “And normally I would just leave things and not push until we’d both forgotten or moved on”

“That’s not healthy” she watches him, “That’s a terrible way to deal with relationships.”

“Probably why none of mine have worked out” he chuckles, but when she doesn’t he clears his throat, “What I’m trying to say is I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone through your bag or messed with your phone. I didn’t want to wake you.” he looks away frustrated “Things were great last night, I had an amazing time with you. And you just seemed tired.”

“I don’t want excuses Gary” she frowned at him, “I would rather you just understand why I was upset.”

“I do, and I didn’t think about it at the time” he scratched the back of his neck “I had a girlfriend that went through my phone whenever I was sleeping, and I hated that, so I should have woken you up, it really won’t happen again, I really am sorry Billie”

“Thank you” she opened the door some more so she could slip out and into his arms, he embraced her digging his face into her hair “I need to apologize too, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that” she pulls away to look up at him “I took my frustrations with myself out on you after you had been so nice, it wasn’t fair of me”

“So we’re good?” he cups her face with his hand rubbing his thumb on her cheek

“We’re good” she smiled a little, guilt still sitting in the back of her stomach

“Fantastic” he gives her a quick peck on the lips before leading her back out to the living room. 

“Gary wait” she pulls his hand so he stops “I still should head out, and get back to my hotel”

“I can take you back later,” he says pulling her towards him

“No Gary” she put a hand on his chest “Look, last night” her voice cracked as memories came back to her “I had an amazing night, I did, you were amazing. But this really can’t go any further than a one night stand”

“And why not?” he asked

“I live in London, I’m still a student, I’ve got a job and pretty much no personal time for myself,” she listed her reasons “We would never see each other, and I just got out of a long-distance relationship that crashed and burned for basically all these reasons.”

“That’s possible,” he nodded, “but it could be different, we don’t know what could happen”

“I’m not sure I would want to take that risk when we don’t even know each other that well,” she sighed her fingers drumming on his chest, “I’m leaving today,”

“Billie” he pulled her into a gentle kiss, “I know we don’t know each other, and I would be well chuffed to be with a fittie like you. I like you, you’re amazing, gorgeous, driven.” he holds her gaze and she melts a little inside “But I’m not rushing into this. Maybe this is a weekend fling, and we go our separate ways when you head home. But give me today to get to know you before you write me off.”

“It just feels like a bad idea” she tries to look anywhere but at him “We may never see each other again after today”

“And maybe we will, there are all kinds of possibilities” he brushed some stray hairs out of her face “but one day isn’t going to hurt”

“I just can’t” she looked away, not trusting herself 

“Then I’ll take you back to the hotel” he kissed her forehead, “Let me get my shoes, you get your stuff together” he started to step away, letting her hand fall to her side, she stared at him surprised, unsure what to say “I’ve probably got a bag somewhere you can use and don’t worry about the clothes just leave them at the desk when you leave the hotel I’ll stop and pick them up.”

_ Wait, just like that? He was just so insistent, and he gave up that easily. Why are you complaining that he is doing what you asked? stop being disappointed. You need to get back to your life. _

“Gary wait” she grabbed onto the hem of his shirt, blushing “What did you have in mind?”


	4. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary shows Billie around Chatham for their first date. Will he impress her? Or will the chemistry they felt die off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly in Gary's point of view, I played with his view a little in earlier chapters, but mainly focused on Billie's. But in this chapter, he kind of took the reins. It was a bit difficult for me, as I've never written from a male perspective before and I still worry I didn't quite capture Gary's personality.
> 
> But thank you so much for reading!

Billie had called Noelle and checked to see when they had planned on leaving, hoping it was sooner rather than later so that Billie didn’t continue down a path she already told herself multiple times was a bad idea. It wasn’t until later in the day, so Billie was free to spend her morning and afternoon with Gary.

“_ Just have fun Billie,” _ Noelle said through the phone _ “I’m busy with family stuff before the newlyweds take off for their honeymoon anyways. And it’s not everyday a cute crane operator wants to work you over” _ she giggled and Billie quickly regretted telling Noelle about last night, not that her friend couldn’t have figured it out on her own “ _ This is your chance to see what else is out there, Lucas was your first boyfriend, and even if things don’t work with Gary at least you’ve gained some experience” _

“This isn’t about gaining experience El” Billie sighed into the phone, she was sitting on the floor of Gary’s bathroom “I don’t want to lead him on”

“_ You aren’t leading him on.” _ she said it so matter of factly Billie almost believed her, “ _ You told him why you don’t want to pursue a relationship and he still wanted to spend time with you and get to know you. He knows what he is getting into with you” _

“That doesn’t make me feel any better”

“_ It doesn’t have to. I’ve gotta go babe” _ she could hear someone in the background, so knew Noelle wasn’t alone “ _ Go on this date, and don’t overthink it, I’ll be out whenever you stop by to get clothes so you can’t use me as an excuse. Also if you guys end up doing it here, use your bed” _

“Noelle” Billie groaned

The friends hung up and Billie sat on the bathroom floor a little longer, staring at her phone. _ I should head back out there, _ she grumbled rubbing her face with her hands, _ Don’t overthink it. That’s what everyone keeps telling me, but if I was overly impulsive I wouldn’t have gotten to where I am. Well no being impulsive is exactly what got me here, damn it. _ She stood up and looked into the mirror. 

“It's just a date, after a lot of sex,” she told her reflection, it frowned back at her “You’ve got nothing better to do anyway”

Only slightly satisfied with that pep talk, she smoothed down Gary’s shirt, she needed to get a change of clothes, and soon, even though the shirt was big on her, you could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra. She couldn’t wander all over town in clothes that didn’t fit. She turned to head out but stopped when she noticed Gary’s body wash sitting on the edge of the bath. She picked it up curiously, _ Peppermint and Eucalyptus that’s why he smells amazing. _ She put it down quickly, trying to control herself before she got lost in memories of his skin against her.

Gary had gotten dressed while she was on her call with Noelle, and sat waiting in his living room for her. When she came out of the room, her clothes collected into a bag he had given her, he stood up smiling. He couldn’t get over the way she looked in his clothes, the way his shirt hung off her body, her breasts full and perky underneath. He wanted to touch those breasts again, feel the way her nipples got hard when he played with them, taste her skin like he had last night. The very thought got him excited, but he had to control himself. He wanted to know her more than just sex, and she had pulled back from him, putting up walls that he’d have to climb to get to know her long before he could bed her again.

She stood awkwardly in front of him not making eye contact, the small bruise on her collarbone peeking out from the collar of the shirt, one of the hickeys he had given her, he stared at it feeling pretty good that she had his mark on her body, the same way she had marked him. He cleared his throat and she turned to look at him, the hickey disappearing beneath the shirt.

“So, you ready to head out?” he asked, watching her face relax and she nodded

“Yeah”

The drive was quiet, except for the radio that played low in the background. Billie was thankful to not have to make small talk, feeling weird enough as she stared out the window. She still didn’t know what Gary had planned, and that put her on edge, she didn’t like not knowing, she was terrible with surprises, it used to drive her parents crazy. But he wouldn’t budge, even laughed at her insistence that he tell her. At the hotel she led him upstairs, rummaging through her clutch for the hotel key.

“Damn it” she cursed under her breath

“What? Did you lose the key?” he looked over her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear

“No, my toothbrush, I left it at your house” she pulled out the room key, trying to ignore how close he was to her.

“You carry your toothbrush with you?” he raised a dark brow

“No, it’s a spare travel one.” she went to open the door “I had to carry one around with me when I had braces and you never know when you’ll get something stuck in your teeth. You didn’t have a spare so”

“I’ll make sure to have one next time” she looked back at him when he said that like he was promising something too dangerous to think about. He realised what he said and cleared his throat, “so you had braces”

“Yeah,” she turned back to the door unlocking it “when I was fourteen, mum used to joke that not only did I get Pops name I got his teeth”

“Pops?” He followed her into the room closing the door behind him

Billie smiled to herself thinking about her grandfather. William ‘Bill’ Meadows. He was gone now, but when she was a baby he was the greatest grandpa around, she and her older brother Finn called him Pops because he always had a soda pop when they saw him.

“My granddad, My mum and father thought I was going to be a boy, so they named me after him because all his mates called him Bill” Billie set her bag down and moved about the room finding her luggage and collecting clothes and shoes, then packing the other things

“Well I’m certainly glad you aren’t a boy,“ Gary had taken a seat on the bed Noelle was using, watching her “not that we couldn’t have been mates if you were, I just think I like you better female.”

“Because I have boobs?” She smirked at him

“Well, there is that” he shrugged, his eyes scanned down her body and she blushed “Yeah that certainly is a perk, but why didn’t they change their minds when they found out you were a girl?”

“I’m not sure, I think Pops liked it so they kept it” she’d finished packing up the clothes she didn’t need and turned to him “Would you mind waiting in the hall?”

“Embarrassed to change in front of me?” he smirked

“It’s not about being embarrassed,” she frowned, “It's about privacy”

“Well we certainly have plenty of privacy, since we’re alone” he wiggled his eyebrows, she pursed her lips at him, slightly irritated 

“Fine, I’ll just change in the bathroom” she gathered her things and started for the door on the other side of the room, as she walked past him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed with him, “Gary!”

“Sorry darling, my hand moved on its own” he grinned at her, “But now that I’ve got you here, how about a cheeky kiss?”

“I thought we had plans” she frowned at him

“Oh we do” he cupped her face his hands rough against her cheek “but that can wait for this” he gently pulled her into a kiss, she closed her eyes savouring it, melting a little on the inside

“Gary” she muttered, pushing away a little “Please don’t make this harder on me”

“I’m sorry,” he released her reluctantly “You’re just so damn kissable, it’s hard to resist”

Billie changed in the bathroom, while Gary waited in the room. She took notice of more hickeys on her body, and the bruises on her thigh, each one brought back the memory of how she got it, a nip there, a squeeze there, the marks were a bit sore, but she didn’t mind. Sex with Lucas hadn’t been like this, rough and desperate. He’d always been careful with her, taking his time, not that that was bad, Lucas was good in bed, he’d already been somewhat experienced when they met, unlike Billie who hadn’t been attracted to many guys before him. He had wanted to wait when they first started dating, to not rush into things, which had worked for Billie since she was so inexperienced she was worried he wouldn’t like her anymore.

“What was your Ex like?” Gary’s voice suddenly came through the door

“What?” Billie’s voice cracked, _ Did he know I was thinking about him? _

“You’re ex, you mentioned you broke up recently” Gary’s voice came again, loud and clear like he was by the door “What was he, or she like?”

“His name is Lucas” she pulled on her jeans, “Why do you want to know about him?”

“Just making conversation,” he said, she could picture him shrugging

“Isn't it bad manners to talk about ex’s on a first date?”

“We’ll make an exception since the date hasn’t started, and we’ve already had sex”

“How considerate” she rolled her eyes “Lucas was smart, sweet, practical. He liked trying new things, new restaurants, new activities”

“New moves in bed?”

“Gary” she chided through the door, then pulled her t-shirt on “he was well-spoken, very generous, a bit shy, his family moved a lot for their work, so he spent a lot of his time in boarding schools. He had also travelled a lot before I met him, well after I met him too, his parents liked to take vacations quite often.”

“Were you ever invited?” he asked, Billie opened the bathroom door and looked at him, he was leaning on the door frame, a small frown on his face

“Yes, a few times while we were dating” she crossed her arms over her chest “Why are you getting grumpy”

“I’m not grumpy” his lips pulled into a thin line 

“Yes you are, are you getting jealous?” the thought seemed absurd

“Yes darling I am” his brows furrowed “Why couldn’t I have met a posh well off guy to take me on fancy vacations like you I’ll never know”

“Gary” she smacked his arm

“I’m not jealous” he stood up straight, “I’m just wondering why such a bloke would give up a girl like you”

“You barely know me, for all you know I’m a terror” she moved past him to go sit on the bed and pull her socks and sneakers on.

“From what I have learned about you that is hardly the case” he came and sat next to her, their shoulders slightly brushing “So really why do you think things ended”

“I guess we just grew apart” she looked down at his boots “We both had a lot of goals, and that kept us apart for long periods. And when we were together, it was short or we’d fight. None of that matters now though, he moved on already.”

“Is that why you, you know”

“Yeah, well sort of” she felt her cheeks heat, embarrassed that she had no other reason

“Ah, okay” was all he said

“I’m sorry” she took a deep breath, “I feel really stupid about it now, and like I used you” she glanced at him, his frown was deep but he said nothing, so she continued “You’ve been really amazing Gary, and I understand if you’d rather end things here because of what I did.”

“End things?” he looked at her then, a smile spreading across his face, but not quite reaching his eyes “Billie, we’ve all had rebound flings, and you didn’t use me” he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together “Now come on, let’s get moving, my nan always says can’t let the day get away from you”

Gary didn’t like the thought that he was a rebound, but at the same time couldn’t hold it against Billie. He hadn’t lied when he said everyone had them, he had had random hookups to get over a girl, but it didn’t help settle his mind. He liked Billie and thought she could like him too. But with her leaving that evening, and not being over her ex, Gary was becoming less hopeful. He wanted to impress her with this date, but after hearing about Lucas he wasn’t sure he could impress her. He was just an average bloke from Chatham after all, and this Lucas fellow was worldly and adventurous. But he had to try, she had given him a chance after all, and even if they just became mates it would be worth it. 

So he gave her a tour of Chatham and all it had to offer, from the docks to the museums. He might not have been book smart like her, but he knew they’d both at least enjoy the Royal Engineers Museum. He was relieved when he had guessed right on that one as she wandered the museum bright-eyed and eager, pointing out exhibits and knowing more about them than probably anyone he knew. She told him about other museums she had visited and how they were one of her favourite things to do on a free day. They weren’t his usual go-to for a first date, but he was glad he took the chance.

Lunchtime came around and since he had learned of her preference for coffee they stopped at a small hidden coffee shop for lunch. The coffee there was highly rated, and Gary had gotten sandwiches there more than once, and since it wasn’t super fancy he knew they could at least eat comfortably while they chatted. She happily drank three cappuccinos with her sandwich, not batting an eyelash as he watched on surprised. How could she drink what might as well have been coffee flavoured dessert with her ham and cheese, he didn’t know.

“Is there something on my face?” she covered her mouth catching him watching

“No, I was just thinking” he shook his head and took a sip of his tea

“About?” she cocked her head slightly watching him

“You know you eat like a baby dinosaur right?” he chuckled

“Do I?” she looked down at her sandwich “I hadn’t realised, no one has ever said that to me”

“I didn’t mean anything mean by it” he tried to backtrack but the smile on her face made him stop

“Baby dinosaurs are adorable though right? So it just means I eat like a cute little dinosaur” she smiled brightly

“Yeah darling, it is cute” he smirked, “Enjoy your food don’t mind me”

“Where are we going next?” she asked between sips of her coffee

“I thought maybe go more into town and hit the shops. We’ve got some decent charity shops.” he waited for her reaction, his nan enjoyed an afternoon at the charity shop, peruse through their books and house stuff, but most of the girls he had dated didn’t. He felt a bit guilty about testing her like this, gauging if she could get on with his nan.

“I haven’t been to a thrift shop since I left home, mum and I would go every other weekend. It was my first job too” she smiled and his heart skipped a beat, was she perfect? “Chelsea will be right jealous”

“Chelsea?” 

“Mmm? Oh, Chelsea is my other flatmate. She is an interior designer, up and coming.” Billie explained, “She loves finding unique pieces for her clients, especially if they have a motivational saying on them”

“Well whenever you’re ready to go we can head over”

They finished their lunch and drinks then walked down to the shops Gary had mentioned. Billie was excited, she hadn’t been in a thrift store since she left home, missing the tradition with her mother. There were plenty in London, pawnshops too, but with everything she had to do she never really had time to stop in one. She liked to take her time in them, really see the items, feel them. She liked to think about where they came from, the worn table that probably saw hundreds of family dinners, laughing, fighting, birthday parties, holiday dinners. Or books well read until there were lines and creases in the spines making it hard to read the words on them. Lucas never cared to go to the thrift shop with her, he would wait for her though to explore and nod along to her fanciful daydreams.

Billie wandered around the shop looking at each item carefully if something caught her eyes she would pick it up and examine it more closely. Gary caught her more than once looking at something and then slowly zoning out. The first few times he asked if she was okay and she would smile telling him she was fine, and then ask his opinion on the item. After a few more times he just let her be, glancing at her from time to time to make sure she didn’t get lost, or that one of the lads that kept sneaking peeks at her didn’t get the courage to approach her. She was gorgeous, she didn’t need pretty clothes or makeup for people to see that, so the whole day Gary would catch someone checking her out, and he felt protective. Though he knew he shouldn’t.

She was trying to reach something too high for her when he looked over again. Stretching on her tiptoes, the hem of her cropped shirt lifting to show her stomach. First, he saw the hickeys he had left on her side and hip, then he saw one of the lads he had noticed earlier approach her. He was there before Gary could even take one step helping her to get the item. She smiled at him, talking and then they both laughed. Gary wasn’t sure what he was feeling as he approached them, but relief flooded him when Billie noticed him and she came up to him holding her prize smiling, excitement in her eyes. The other guy also took notice and excused himself to rejoin his mates.

“Gary, look what I found” she held up the small box so he could see, inside was a small train model that had been expertly assembled and then displayed in a glass case

“Well look at that.” he carefully took the box from her, their fingers brushing sending currents through him, “looks like a Challenger to me”

“Challenger?” she looked up at him curiously, her green eyes glitter with wonder

“It’s the type of train, a 4-6-6-4 Articulated Steam locomotive, they were mostly used across the pond in America, and they were pretty heavy duty trains. They were made during the 30’ and 40’s” he explained taking the glass case out of the box “They were freight trains, carrying packages and heavier items for construction but they could be used for passengers. The 4-6-6-4 is a shout to the wheels this puppy had. Four leading wheels, two sets of six driving wheels plus the four trail wheels. Supposedly there are only two left in the world”

“Wow that’s wheelie a lot of wheels” she joked and he laughed

“Sorry that was probably too much information” he placed the model back in its protective case a little embarrassed

“No I liked hearing about it, you know your trains pretty well” she took the train as he handed it back to her “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s something you like and you shared that interest with me.”

“I’m not ashamed” he glanced away noticing the guys still hanging around, “But not everyone gets my fascination with that kind of stuff. It’s hard to explain when someone doesn’t have the same interests as you”

“I get that” she touches his cheek bringing his attention back to her “I do”

“Of course you do” he smiled down at her, she blinked up at him her eyes fixated on him then she quickly looked away

“Come on, I found some stuff I want to buy” she turned away heading to another area of the shop

She purchased her things and they headed out and were on their way to his truck when her phone went off.

“I’ve got a text” she stopped walking trying to fish her phone out of her bag, when she found it, she held it up triumphantly “A-ha! Oh, it's from Noelle.”

She read the text and he waited, their time was up and she would be heading home soon. He watched her type out a quick reply then looked back at him.

“She said they should be done in an hour or so” she slipped her phone back in her purse, “Then we can head out and go home.”

“Right, then we should get you back shouldn’t we?” he felt disappointed despite knowing that she would have to go soon, he turned to keep walking

“Gary” she grabbed his hand, it’s like their roles were reversed for a split second as he looked back at her “Thank you”

“No need to thank me darling” he squeezed her hand, “Let’s go”

The drive back to the hotel was quiet, but unlike this morning the air between them was tense. Billie tried to break it with small talk, pointing out a tree that was oddly shaped, or kids heading home from a long day of playing out in the fields. But the conversations always died quickly with Gary just replying yeah. She wondered if she had done something wrong, but couldn’t bring herself to ask him. Every time she turned to look at him, his dark eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed to be thinking about something. She gave up and pushed herself into her seat, absorbing the sounds of the car as it rumbled down the road.

When they got to the hotel, Gary turned off his truck and they sat there. Neither one saying anything or moving. Billie, she was used to the silent treatment, it’s how she and her brothers would fight since all of them tended to always be loud and talkative with each other. It’s how the other would know someone wasn’t pleased with them. But Gary wasn’t her brothers, and she needed to leave, and if it was on friendly terms with the crane operator then she had to start.

“I can’t say I know what is going through your head” she started, she took a deep breath before continuing “But I had a great time Gary. I hope we can at least be friends” she looked over at him to gauge his reaction

“I had a great time too” he tried to give her a reassuring smile, “I’m just disappointed that it has to end.”

“Gary, what’s on your mind” she unbuckled herself and scooted closer, the bench seat of the cab allowing her to “You’ve been rather quiet since the shop”

“It’s nothing to worry about darling” he ran a hand through his hair “You should probably head up, so you can get ready to go”

“Hold on” she grabbed her bag and started digging through it finding a pen and a scrap of paper, she scribbled something on it then handed the paper to him

“What’s this?” he took the paper curiously

“My number, you don’t have to call or text if you don’t want to, but it’s there if you ever want to talk” she looked away blushing, “we can at least be friends if that’s okay with you”

“Thanks” he grinned “I’ll text”

“Well, I should head up” she began to scoot away but stopped herself, quickly moving back leaning over and kissing his cheek before scooting to the door and out “Thank you, Gary, for a lovely day”

She was halfway to the door when her phone started ringing, curious she pulled the phone from her bag and looked at it, unknown number. She answered it, wondering who’s number it was. But then she heard his voice and she smiled turning back to Gary’s truck.

“_ Hey _ ” he smiled at her through the window “ _ Drive safe, and I had a great time too _”

“You’re silly mate” she chuckled into the phone 

“_ Do you think you could start walking again? I was enjoying watching you leave _ ” he smirked and she stuck her tongue out at him, “ _ I’ll see ya, Billie _”

“Bye Gary” she hung up and waved at him, turning around she gave him a little shake before hurrying into the hotel.


	5. A pug, a rug and a mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and Noelle are home from Chatham, what kind of surprise does Chelsea have for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with new chapters! It’s been awhile everyone, I was a way for a bit dealing with work and personal issues. But I’m back to give you more. Thank you so much to everyone who has read the story so far. This chapter is slower, but don’t worry more is coming along!

They were finally home, Billie was slightly relieved as she helped Noelle carry their bags up the stairs of their building and to the flat. Being back in the city meant she was somewhere that was more or less familiar and that she would be back to her normal day to day life. She had plenty of things to do and distract herself from the fact Gary hadn’t texted her yet. But that shouldn’t have been surprising to her, she saw him only a few hours ago. There was a high chance he was never going to text, and she had to remind herself that he would more than likely forget about her in a week’s time. They were nothing more than acquintences that had had sex.

Noelle hadn’t helped any in forgetting about the crane operator during the drive back, as she kept asking for details of Billie’s day. She wanted to know everything from the last time she had seen her friend at the wedding to when Gary dropped her off at the hotel. Noelle had thankfully not told anyone else of Billie’s escapade into one night stands, for now. But she demanded answers to her questions. Billie kept the reason that spurred her to sleep with Gary to herself, feeling like a fool about it now, and tried to satisfy her friend’s curiosity.

Now standing outside their door, Noelle was digging through her purse for the keys when the front door swung open. Chelsea stood in the doorway, a bright smile spread across her pink lips, excitement in her eyes, the blonde took both of them into a hug before they could say anything.

“You’re back!” she squealed in their ears “I missed you guys so much, I know it was only a few days, but it felt like forever. You really don’t realise how much a person impacts your daily life until their gone for a few days”

“It’s good to see you too Chels” Noelle chuckled and peeled the bubbly blonde off of her

“You’ve got to tell me all about your trip!” Chelsea ushered the two of them inside, they dropped their bags by the door, “How was Chatham? How was the wedding, was Alexis gorgeous? She was always so gorgeous on tv, I bet she was just stunning at the wedding”

“The wedding was wonderful, Alexis looked amazing in her dress” Billie chuckled, heading towards the kitchen “Let’s order chinese and we can tell you all about it over some egg rolls”

“Don’t forget the moo shui!” Chelsea followed her

Billie came into the kitchen which was part of the main living space, being open to the reception room, it was clean and modern like most of the apartment. The building had been a factory back in the 1920s, but had been converted into apartments with a modern and industrial design. When Chelsea had become their roommate she had decorated and helped them furnish the place, neither of them being sure how they wanted it to look and having some very different ideas. Chelsea had done really well blending their ideas and her own. A perfect balance of modern and bohemian from the navy blue sectional with its colorful throw pillows to the sleek entertainment cabinet that housed their movies and video games, and the creative statement art that hung from the walls. Billie stopped by the island counter, and looked at the living room. Something was different, she stared trying to put her finger on it. Noelle came to stand by her, looking back and forth between the living room and Billie.

“Something wrong Bills?” Noelle asked

“Does the place look different?” Billie squinted,  _ couches are the same, pillows are the same, tv the same. Table is the same, what is it? _ Noelle looked with her, then seemed to have noticed what was different.

“Chelsea?” Noelle turned to look at the blonde “Did you get a new rug?”

“Yes I did,” she said nonchalantly as she took the menu for their favorite chinese restaurant off the fridge “Doug ruined the old one, well it was getting a bit old anyways, so I got us a new one, it looks much better than the old one right? And its pink it really ties the room together now”

“Who is Doug?” Billie asked, and as if on cue, they heard yapping coming down the hall from Chelsea’s room. Then the patter of tiny feet, as a small pug came bounding into the room

“Doug the Pug!” Chelsea scooped up the tiny dog giving him tiny kisses before holding him out to Billie, Doug stared up at her with big brown eyes.

“You got a dog” Billie stared back a Doug, her heart slowly melting as he sneezed “You got a dog”

“Chelsea where did you get a dog?” Noelle asked staring shocked “Why did you get a dog? Why didn’t you tell us you were getting a dog?”

“Well it was kind of sudden really” Chelsea held the little puppy close to her chest “I was out on a date with Elijah, and as we were walking down the street from the restaurant, by the way that new thai place is amazing, the food was great and the atmosphere was just so happening. Their decor was kind of bleh, but I left them my card, even thought of a great saying for their walls. Nothing warms my heart quite like a bowl of curry. Which is very true, curry is like warm soup that just warm your insides on a cool day. Speaking of cool days, we should go shopping for coats, it’s been colder with Halloween coming up. Oh we should get Doug jumpers so he won’t get cold.”

“Chelsea” Noelle cleared her throat

“Oh right, so we were walking down the street, and this woman is sitting by the park with a pug on her lap and a box next to her” Chelsea motions with her hands in what Billie assumed was her trying to set the scene “And I was curious what was in the box, so I begged Elijah to find out. And he went over and said there was puppies in the box, and I was like Puppies? I love puppies, and sure enough there were puppies in the box. And Doug was sitting right in the middle of all his brothers and sisters, and he looked up at me with these big brown eyes” Chelsea gave Doug the pug a few kisses on the head which made him excited “And I’ve always wanted a pug, so I asked the lady if she was trying to find homes for the little pug, and she said that’s why she was out there. So I picked up Doug and he gave me a kiss, and I knew I had to bring him home.”

“So now we have a dog” Noelle ran her hand through her curls “Alright, well I can live with that, he is a little cutie, but why Doug?”

“Like Doug the dog from Up!” Chelsea beamed

“Wasn’t he some kind of golden retriever?” Billie took the pug from Chelsea giving him snuggles

“Was he?” Chelsea thought about it, Billie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and quickly looked at it “I think it still fits him”

“Yeah it does” she read Gary’s name on the screen and her heart did a backflip, “Hey, I'm going to go change, you guys order”

“Who was that?” Noelle asked watching her friend

“Just an email” Billie shrugged trying to be nonchalant

“Uh huh” Noelle didn’t believe her as a mischievous smile crossed her lips “sure”

“Oh what happened?” Chelsea looked between the two friends “Is it juicy?”

“I’ll tell you all about it Chels” Noelle took Doug from Billie, winking at her friend “You go get changed then”

Billie rolled her eyes at her friend and left the two alone. Hearing Chelsea yell OMG! As she headed down the hall to her room. She closed the door and pulled her phone back out looking at it.

_ ~Hey, did you make it home alright?~ _

_ -Yes we did, there was a little traffic but that was expected- _

_ ~You forgot something in my truck~ _ she smiled knowing what he was talking about even before the picture of the model train came through _ ~You’re a forgetful person aren’t you?~ _

_ -I didn’t forget it, it’s for you- _

_ ~Why?~ _

_ -A thank you- _

_ ~For?~ _

_ -the date, lunch, showing me around. No reason in particular.- _

_ -you seemed to really like it so I thought it deserved an owner who would appreciate it- _

_ -instead of sitting in a shop- _

_ ~I’ll take good care of it~ _

_ -you better- _

_ ~I’m heading to dinner at my Nan’s~ _

_ ~She has a no texting rule during dinner~ _

_ ~but I can message you afterwards~ _

_ ~if that’s what you want of course~ _

_ -I’ll be up for a while- _

_ ~So will I~ _

Billie smiled to herself putting her phone away. She quickly changed into a pair of sweats and matching jumper before heading back out to the living room to join Noelle and Chelsea. She was surprised to find Lottie there with them, the goth Aussie looking comfortable with a martini in her hand, moon and bat printed sleep set and her ash blonde and pink hair in a high ponytail. Her cat like eyes flashed to Billie, a lopsided smirk on her lips.

“I hear you had an exciting weekend” the aussie’s voice was sultry as she spoke

“I take it you’re joining us for dinner?” Billie asked as she flopped onto the couch

“Don’t try to change the subject” Lottie leaned towards her, “Tell us all about this Gary fellow”

“So are we going to watch a movie tonight with dinner?” Billie looked at each of the girls

“Billie share with us!” Chelsea whined “Come on we’re your friends tell us about the guy you met”

“Noelle I’m sure already told you everything I told her” Billie frowned

“They wanted to hear it from you babe” Noelle shrugged, there was a knock at the door and Billie quickly jumped up.

“I’ll get that” she passed through the kitchen grabbing the takeout fund from the fridge as she passed it.

Billie paid for the food thanking the delivery boy before bringing the spoils back to the others. Noelle passed out plates and they all dug in, eating, drinking, chatting and gossiping. Billie gave in and told the girls about Gary, with Lottie determining he seemed a bit vanilla. 

“Vanilla?” Noelle raised an eyebrow at the Aussie

“Yeah vanilla” Lottie shrugged “I’ve dated too many of those lad types, they’re all the same. They care more about the game than their girl. And have no problem flirting with everything in a skirt”

“I thought he sounded reliable” Chelsea frowns, “but now that you say that he does seem like a neon light”

“Neon light?” Billie and Noelle exchange confused looks “What does that even mean Chels?”

“You know like neon lights in the bar, they’re great, but you don’t want those at home”

“I feel like you guys are making hasty assumptions about him when you haven’t even met him” Billie crossed her arms

“Oh look who is defensive of her new man” Lottie teased

“He isn’t my man” Billie said

“Babe, you’re right we haven’t met him” Lottie twirled the ends of her hair around her fingers “when we do we may change our opinions, but don’t put all your eggs in his basket” she flipped her ponytail back “Just in case we are right”

“I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt Billie” Noelle squeezed her friends shoulder “From what I saw he was really into you”

“I should head out,” Lottie stood up she hugged each of the girls, “We’ll do dinner again tomorrow?”

“Sure” Noelle hugged the goth back

“I won’t be there” Billie said “I’ve got a late shift at the library and practice tomorrow”

“I’ll be there!” Chelsea said, to which Doug yipped to

Lottie left, and Noelle went to go check on emails and her socials, leaving Chelsea and Billie alone in the living room. Chelsea topped off their glasses of wine and sunk back into the couch.

“I’m really glad you had a good weekend” Chlesea said, petting Doug who snoozed “Even if things end up just being a one time thing with this Gary guy, we were all worried you’d give up dating after Lucas”

“Lucas and I breaking up wasn’t the end of the world” Billie played with her ear

“Oh sugar I know it wasn’t but break ups especially first loves can feel like it is” Chelsea lightly squeezed her shoulder “But as my favorite pillow says ‘we grow from our experiences’ so I know you’ll meet someone”

“Is that really your favorite pillow?” Billie side eyed the blonde

“Ok it isn’t but it's still true” Chelsea stuck her tongue out “But you know what you need?”

“What do I need Chels?” Billie chuckled

“A makeover!” Chelsea threw her hands in the air “Since you’ve had rebound sex, a mini vacation and now we have a new dog, its time for a makeover! New you new life”

“I don’t need a new me Chels, I like me” Billie rolled her eyes, but enjoyed Chelsea’s enthusiasm 

“I like you too” the peppy girl grabbed Billie’s hands and pulled her up with her “But a new look to signal a fresh start is the last step!”

“Did I hear someone say makeover?” Noelle asked joining them, she was fresh face in her sweats and tshirt her crazy curls falling out of a bun atop her head

“Yes! See Noelle knows” Chelsea smiled, her enthusiasm waking Doug who started jumping on the couch excitedly “Noe, don’t you think Billie needs a makeover to start her new single life fresh?”

“Oh definitely” Noelle smirked “New haircut, new makeup, a fresh new outfit, and a girls night out!”

“Yasssss girls night!” Chelsea squealed

“Alright alright settle down” Billie rolled her eyes “I have classes and work I can’t be going crazy with shopping and clubbing”

“You don’t have classes this weekend” Noelle winked to Chelsea, “and I know you have work early on Saturday, so you’re free Saturday afternoon”

“Have you been sneaking into my room again?” Billie narrowed her eyes at her friend

“How else am I supposed to know your schedule? You don’t tell me” Noelle shrugged unfazed

“Fine, we will have girls day on Saturday, I’ll try not to stay late at work” Billie huffed

“Yay!” Chelsea jumped up and down Doug mimicking her with excitement, yipping along “I’ll tell Lottie and Priya and Marisol, oh who else?” There was a knock at the door and the girls all froze, Doug kept yipping and tried to get off the couch, Chelsea picked him up and held him close to her chest.

“Who could it be?” they each exchanged glances before moving to the door as a group.

Billie opened the door slowly and peaked out, cautiously, not knowing who it could be at almost midnight. Lottie would have texted before coming up, and she didn’t think an axe murder was going to polietly knock on the door. but as the other two stood behind the door Billie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

“Ibrahim” Billie said smiling at the tall golfer, he was wearing pyjama pants and a zip up hoodie his chiseled chest showing just a little. Ibrahim was their downstairs neighbor and wasn’t home often, but Billie had run into him at the buildings health center a few times and even exchanged training tips with him. “What are you doing here at this hour?”

“I.. um” he shyly looked away then back again “You were being loud, I wanted to ask if you could keep it down I have an early flight tomorrow”

“Oh my gosh I’m sorry Ibrahim” Billie opened the door wider so the other two could peak their heads around and greet their guest 

“We didn’t realise we were being so loud” Noelle said “We’ll keep it down”

“Where are you flying too?” Chelsea asked, Doug yipped and wiggled in her arms

“I’m headed to America” he nervously scratched the back of his head, glancing at Billie then back at the floor “I’ll be back in a few days though”

“Tournament?” Billie asked cocking her head to the side

“Yeah, not a big one, “ he smiled a little “But I don’t want to miss the flight”

“Well then back to bed with you mister” Noelle said making shooing motions “we’ll be quiet you go get some rest.”

“Thanks, Goodnight Billie” he started to turn then caught himself “Good night Noelle, Chelsea”

“Goodnight” The girls said, Billie closed the door and turned to the others

“I think he likes you” Noelle said wiggling her eyebrows a sly smile on her lips

“What gives you that impression?” Billie headed for the kitchen, Noelle and Chelsea trailing behind her

“He is always so shy around you” Chelsea said

“Ibrahim is shy around most girls” Billie waved them off and started to set the coffee maker for tomorrow

“Sure if he is trying to flirt, but he doesn’t flirt with me or Chelsea” Noelle passed Billie the coffee grounds, “He has only ever tried to hit on you”

“You’re reading too much into it” Billie filled the pot with water in the sink

“And you are not seeing it. You were so hung up on Lucas, he backed down when he found out you were taken” Noelle shut the water off, Billie frowned at her “You’re single now, he has a shot”

“Oh my gosh! You should so ask him on a date!” Chelsea said excitedly, then covered her mouth, she continued in a whisper, “You should ask him on a date”

“I’m not asking our neighbor on a date” Billie frowned at them both

“And why not?” Noelle crossed her arms over her chest

“Yeah why not?” Chelsea tried to mimic the other girl but remembered she was holding a now sleeping Doug

“You two are just making guesses that Ibrahim is even interested in me, we barely know him, he could be seeing someone already,” Billie concentrated on finishing her task so that she would have fresh coffee in the morning “And even if he isn’t and we went on a date and it was horrible I would have to avoid him, which would be difficult since I wouldn’t know when he was home or away”

“Avoid him seriously?” Noelle tutted “We aren’t in secondary school where you just take the long way to class to avoid that one person who turned you down”

“I know we aren’t” Billie sighed “I just, I just don’t think I’m ready”

“We didn’t say you had to do it immediately” Noelle squeezed her friends shoulder “Give it sometime, and Chelsea and I will find out if he is available”

“Like a secret mission!” Chelsea beamed

“Operation get Billie back on the market” Noelle and Chelsea high fived

“I’m going to bed” Billie rolled her eyes at the two of them “Goodnight you weirdos”

Billie left the two in the kitchen and went to her room. She got into bed, pulling her hair out of its messy bun and plugged her phone in. As she was checking and setting her alarm clock her phone went off, She quickly grabbed it from the nightstand and saw Gary’s name on the screen.

~ _ Hey sorry it’s late, was at Nan’s longer than I expected~ _

_ -That’s okay, I was just getting in bed- _

_ ~room for one more? ;)~ _

_ -sorry occupied- _

_ ~well damn, the bloke is a lucky guy~  _ Billie glanced at the only other occupant in her bed, her childhood stuffed bear

_ -I’ll let Beary Potter know you think so- _

_ ~So you like Harry Potter?~ _

_ -You got the reference- _

_ -I am a fan, you?- _

_ ~Didn’t really get into it, my nan read a book or two to me as a kid I think~ _

_ -Well that’s a shame, haven’t seen the movies either?- _

_ ~Saw one of them, don’t remember which one~ _

_ ~A girl I was dating was really into Harry Potter~ _

_ ~she was fit, so I took her to see it. Had no clue what was goin on~ _

_ ~but she did, and then got real uppity when I fell asleep~ _

_ -You fell asleep on a date?- _

_ ~I couldn’t help it~ _

_ -what happened afterwards?- _

_ ~oh she made a big fuss outside then left right there and then~ _

_ -harsh- _

_ ~it wasn’t going anywhere anyways~ _

_ -so you broke up because of Harry Potter- _

_ ~I wouldn’t say it was because of Harry Potter~ _

_ -then?- _

_ ~there were other reasons~ _

_ -do go on- _

_ ~nah, it's in the past. Not worth rehashing.~ _

_ -you made me tell you about Lucas- _

_ ~All i did was ask, you didn’t have to tell me~ _

_ -wow, fine keep your secrets- _

_ -I thought you were an open book- _

_ ~don’t be like that~ _

_ -I’m not being like anything, you don’t want to tell- _

_ ~why do you want to know?~  _ Billie thought about it, why did she want to know? Was it to make them even since she spilled about Lucas? Or was it because she wanted to know about Gary’s ex?

_ -just making conversation- _ a few minutes passed, and Billie wasn’t sure if he maybe decided to stop talking to her, or fell asleep.

_ ~let’s just say I wasn’t the fairytale prince she was expecting to show up~ _

_ -expectations you couldn’t live up to- _

_ ~she was a reader, had fanciful dreams. She was sweet and fit~ _

_ ~but I was too much of a lad. We weren’t on the same wave length~ _

_ ~and often times we rubbed each other the wrong way~ _

_ -so it’s better that it ended- _

_ ~probably, I’m sure she met someone that was better for her~ _

_ -you’ll find someone too-  _ Again there was a pause in their conversation. 

_ ~friendzoned, harsh Billie~ _

_ -what?- _

_ ~don’t worry about it~ _

_ ~I’ll talk to you again another time, got work in the morning~ _

_ -Oh okay, goodnight Gary- _

_ ~goodnight darling~ _


End file.
